Emberblaze Takes The Lead
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: Emberblaze takes a new path that StarClan has set for her, will she live up to StarClans expections, or has StarClan made a mistake by chosing her?


As she stood there stareing at Thistelstar she felt her fur start to lay flat, "What do you want to teach me?" she growled, stareing into his dark yellow eyes the leaders claws were sheathed and he sat down calmly licking his left paw and running in across his whiskers. "The truth, Emberblaze tomorrow you're kits will be apprentices and a SkyClan patrol will kill Silverstar, and Swiftwing. You must take their place." Was the dead warrior really telling her the truth? She shook her head, Poolstar believed the story of the CrystalClan warriors so why would they attack without reason? "Why me?" She asked, the leader purred standing on his paws "Because you're the strongest in the clan." Thistelstar disapeared in a flurry of fluttering stars, and Emberblaze was woken by Wolfkit mewling her name. She really didn't feel like waking up but she had to, just to see her kits become apprentices. She padded outside the nusery and gazed up over to Silverstar who was waiting for the queens kits to be ready to become apprentices. She named Wolfpaw, as Jaguarclaws apprentice. Darkfang was the mentor of Twilightpaw and his sisters Mossflower mentored Morningpaw, and Spottedfeather mentored Bluepaw.

"Blackpaw should't you be a warrior by now?" Emberblaze mewed, teasing her brother was fun for the warrior. At the sound of her leader Silverstar, the dark warrior turned to gaze at the high rock. She was making Blackpaw, and Runningpaw warriors at last. The young clan leader announced Blackpaw to be a warrior named Blackfur, and Runningpaw as Runningpelt. At the sound of her siblings being made full warriors she yowled as loud as Mistystream and Jaggedtalon.

_I gotta remember that Silverstar and Swiftwing are going to die, in a few hours, maybe sooner. Emberblaze mewed._

She watched her brother and sister take their places to sit their silent vigial, Silverstar asked Swiftwing to go on a walk with her before they went to sleep and the clan leader and deputy left the camp, Emberblaze watched them pad from the camp entrance and out into the forest. "Emberblaze time to sleep." Mistystream yowled from the warriors den. The young warrior nodded and raced inside the warriors den for a well deserved rest tonight. As Emberblaze began to lay in her nest and rested her tail on her nose.

_Thistelstar I prey to StarClan you're wrong, may StarClan go with Silverstar, and Swiftwing tonight. _

The morning sun blazed in her closed eyes and Emberblaze was awaken by a loud yowl, she noticed the voice to belong too Fernleaf. Emberblaze ran outside the den her father by her side, shock ran through her eyes as she saw Fernleaf carrying Silverstar's dead body through the camp entrance, and Squrrielfang was carrying Swiftwing's body as well. Squrrielfang gazed over to Blackfur and ordered him into get Juniperwing, and Songflight to see if the two medicine cats could save the warriors. Juniperwing ran for Silverstar while Songflight checked on Swiftwing. "Silverstar's dead." Juniperwing mewed darkly. He turned to his apprentice, "How's Swiftwing?" He asked. The young she-cat seemed to be happy, and sad at the same time. "Swiftwing's alive, but she can't continue her duties as deputy she must retire." The apprentice's voice didn't show any hapiness, even though Swiftwing was her mother Songflight treated her as any other warrior.

_So this is what Thistelstar meant. . ._

Juniperwing looked at Emberblaze, "I must speak to you." The medicine cat mewed, he flicked his tail toward the medicine den and the two padded inside, "Emberblaze come with me to the MoonPool to gain you're nine lives as our leader," She looked suprised in Juniperwing's words, how did he know that she was to become the leader of the clan now? "J-Juniperw-wing, how'd you know?" She asked him softly, afraid he would be angry with her questioning a medicine cat but, all he did was smile. "Thistelstar visited my dreams, along with Viperfang, and Morningsun. Moons ago they told me this would happen. Now comon." Juniperwing's explaniton seemed to ease her thoughts, Emberblaze watched him gather herbs for their trip to the MoonPool.

As Emberblaze placed her nose at the edge of the MoonPool, she fell into a deep slumber and a beautiful meadow opened infront of her. The cat's of StarClan apeared, amoung the ranking's was the beautiful silver she-cat she looked up too, Silverstar. "Welcome Emberblaze." The silver leader mewed, she padded over to Emberblaze and placed her muzzel on Emberblaze's head "With this life I give you love, use it to show the clan you're kind and sweet heart." The life felt like fire running inside her body. It burned! As Silverstar padded back amoung the StarClan rankings, next padded a golden-tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws padded up. That must be Morningsun, the mentor of Silverstar. "With this life I give you strength, use it to be a strong leader." This life also burned inside her body, Emberblaze could feel her paws start to trimbel, the next lives burned her more then Silverstar's and Morningsun's. Finally she reached her final life, this was a warrior she's never heard of, nor she's ever seen. He placed his muzzel on her head, "With this life I give you hope, use it wisely to have faith within you're clan." This final life seemed to burn less, maybe it was because it was her ninth life? Was that why? The white and gray tom padded back to where he was but, Emberblaze wanted to know his name. "Wait, I must know you're name." She mewed, the tom turned he seemed to be suprised in what she said but, he answered her question quickly with Silverstar's permission of course, "My name is, Arcornfur." He padded next to Morningsun and Silverstar padded over to Emberblaze, "Lead the clan well Emberstar."

As the young she-cat woke up she could still feel the pain in her body from recieving the nine lives of a leader. Juniperwing was sitting patiently, his pale eyes were full of pride, "We must hurrt back to camp Emberstar." She nodded and the two left the MoonPool, even though she was tired Emberstar refused to rest intil she returned to her clan, and apointed a deputy. That was her job now but, who would she chose? The warrior code said a cat had to mentor an apprentice to become deputy so that left few choices.

_Ivyclaw. . . Bramblepelt. . . Jaggedtalon. . . Mistystream. . . Spottedfeather. . . Or Fernleaf. . ._

Juniperwing stopped allowing Emberstar enter the camp first, she padded right for the high rock and looked down upon her clan, "Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather here benieth the high rock for a clan meeting," She called. The cats gathered, Emberstar felt the power over the clan surge through her paws, as she continued, "Spottedfeather will be the new CrystalClan deputy." Emberstar called, the warrior seemed to be suprised as she dipped her head to accept the honor of becoming deputy. Juniperwing, asked Emberstar to announce to the clan that he wanted to be a warrior before he retired, so the leader granted Juniperwing's wish and made Songflight to full medicine cat of the clan.

_I'll be the best leader, with the best deputy this clan's ever seen. . . I promisses Silverstar._


End file.
